


Boom

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [76]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Have Fun At Work Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy argue about equipment.





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> For National Have Fun at Work Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-fun-at-work-day-january-28/

“You do know those things don’t grow on trees, correct?” Merlin asked voice dry as Eggsy lobbed another grenade over his shoulder.

“Oh come on, Merlin,” Eggsy pouted. “You know I had to.”

“I know no such thing,” Merlin retorted. “Honestly, ever since you’ve become Galahad, I’ve had to nearly double the amount of grenades I’ve had to make.”

“That is a dirty lie,” Eggsy huffed, hauling himself over a chain link fence. “I know how James worked, Percival told me.”

“Even he was nowhere near as bad as you are,” Merlin grumbled. “Evac is two miles north.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy said cheerily. “See you when I get back.”

“I expect you for briefing at 0800,” Merlin said dryly, closing the comm window.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I've been running pretty much non-stop since 9 o'clock yesterday morning, and I felt I needed to write something that wasn't homework (wtf even is literary fiction and why do I have to write it?) and I skipped a few days I really wanted to write for. So here's this.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
